


Best New Year's Ever

by supernaynay



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Derek, werewolf kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaynay/pseuds/supernaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles was sixteen he never would have imagined spending New Year’s Eve like this. Okay maybe a little bit of it but it would have been with Lydia instead of Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best New Year's Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Started off from me spending my New Year's watching Harry Potter and building Lego's with my niece and nephew but ended up somewhere completely different. I have a huge love for Sterek Mpreg so I shouldn't be surprised that it worked its way into this.

When Stiles was sixteen he never would have imagined spending New Year’s Eve like this. Okay maybe a little bit of it but it would have been with Lydia instead of Derek. 

This isn’t the first New Year’s Eve that they have spent at home but it is his favorite so far, mainly because one of his kids actually has a chance at making it to midnight without being awake because they needed a bottle, a diaper change or were sick.

Ollie was eight now and granted he maybe could have made it to midnight the last couple of years but this is the first year that he has wanted to stay up. Derek calls Ollie their old soul. He likes going to bed the same time every night, get up the same time every morning (nobody will ever convince Stiles that a kid voluntarily getting up at 6:30 every morning is normal) and he eats the same cereal every morning except on Sunday and the morning after a full moon. Those days are for big pack breakfasts full of pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage and every other breakfast food you can imagine.

Ollie loves to read and draw and scowls when anyone puts their feet on the furniture, basically he is a younger version of Derek. Which Stiles loves, but after his last birthday Ollie discovered how awesome Lego’s are Stiles is thrilled. They bought him tons of sets for Christmas and his birthday (which he shares with Derek) and convinced him to wait until today to start building them. So that is what Ollie and Stiles have doing for the last four hours, the table the Derek built for them is a full on Lego town and they are currently racing motorcycles down the streets of the town. 

Emmy is almost three and doesn't care about Lego’s. She is dressed as Merida and has been having a tea party with Derek, her stuffed wolf Arya, and her teddy bear Castiel. Derek is wearing a crown and there are cookie crumbs everywhere. Emmy is trying so hard to stay awake but is slipping fast. 

Derek calls Emmy their little spitfire. She hates taking naps, loves bows and arrows, climbing is the best thing ever and always fights bath time unless a water fight is involved. Basically she is a younger version of Stiles. Which Derek loves, but he is really afraid that something with glitter is going to make an appearance soon and needs to get Emmy to bed before that happens. After lots of negotiations he convinces her to cuddle with him the big chair in the library and read “One fish, Two fish, Red fish, Blue Fish”. She is out before he gets half way through the book.

After tucking Emmy in he settles in on the couch in the living room just watching Ollie and Stiles. Derek can’t stop smiling watching them, there was a time that he had forgotten how to smile, Stiles and the rest of the pack changed that years ago. 

The reason for his smile right now isn’t only about watching the two favorite guys in his life making horrible motorcycle noises. He can’t wait for Ollie to go to bed, he wasn’t as excited as Stiles about him staying up until midnight. He has something to talk to Stiles about and has been waiting for the right time to tell him, he had wanted it to be at midnight but it doesn’t look like that is going to happen. So he will have to settle for right after their son goes to bed.

Right before midnight Stiles makes his way over the couch and into Derek’s lap. Ollie grumbles about gross parents and when they kiss at midnight he stops with the grumbling and very clearly tells them that they are gross and that he is going to bed.

They just stay on the couch making out until Derek can tell that Ollie is asleep because he doesn’t want him getting even more grossed out when Derek tells Stiles that he is pregnant again.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, I don't own any of the characters, the show, etc. This is all because my OTP of all of my OTP's is Sterek. Kudos and comments make me smile.


End file.
